The Heroes of Amestris II
by AndreaMustang
Summary: Sequel to The Heroes of Amestris. After his heart fails on a train leaving Resembool, Roy finds solace in a small town with a very remarkable doctor. But Roy must soon choose between what he had left behind and what he had found in front of him. Warning: Sexual situations, homosexuality, and adult content.
1. Prologue

**Ok, everyone, I am proud to present the much-demanded sequel to The Heroes of Amestris! After much deliberation, I have decided to give people what they were asking for. Thank you so much for getting excited enough to want a sequel! I hope that this meets expectations. I am enthusiastic about my idea for the direction of the story, so please stick with me through to the end. I think it will be worth your while.**

**If you have not read the first story, I strongly urge you to stop now and read the original story. I do not do any kind of review of what happened, so it will be easier on you and will make a lot more sense if you read that first. **

**Thanks everybody! Enjoy!**

**I do not own FMA or FMAB.**

Five years ago Roy Mustang died while aboard a train.

Roy had ridden in the back of the taxi in silence, incapable of clear or concise thought. The only thing he had been aware of had been the growing distance between himself and the house—the person—that was both heaven and hell to him now. After exiting the taxi with the grudgingly accepted (and much needed) assistance of the cab driver, Roy had miraculously found the strength to hobble to the ticket booth and soon after trudge onto the train bound for some inconsequential town. He hadn't cared to look at the ticket which had plainly displayed his destination. Something instinctual within him informed him that he probably wouldn't reach the end location.

It was strange. The more time that had passed the less pain and discomfort Mustang had felt. Seeming to float through the isle, he passed several passengers who paid his sallow skin and hunched shoulders no heed, too busy with their suitcases or their children to observe the ending of a human life. Eventually he found a seat approximately midway, next to a window. He leaned his cooled forehead against the freezing glass and felt no change in temperature. Roy had been only vaguely aware that he had felt nearly nothing by that time. All Roy could feel was the bitter disappointment in his failed affair with Edward, but it had been muted by coming death. His chest had barely risen or fallen with his shallow breaths.

The train finally vibrated to life and had begun to pull away. Long forgotten, Roy's suitcase had remained on the train station platform in solitude, flat on its side as if a passerby had kicked it over and moved on without noticing or caring.

A man had sat next to him just as the train had left the station and was picking up speed. Smiling, Roy hadn't bothered to turn his head to ascertain who the man had been. It was unnecessary.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Roy greeted, still smiling. Not only had his breaths been shallow, but it had become more difficult to draw in air at all.

"Well, you know me, I like to make an entrance," Maes Hughes offered in his usual nonchalance. "I've been watching you, you know. Really, Roy, you and that kid had to make such a mess of everything, huh?"

"That's not something that I have any desire to discuss with you."

"Sure, sure" Hughes had obligingly backed off the subject. "Anyway, what's done is done. You've only got about. . ." Maes had shifted his arm and pulled back his sleeve to check his wrist watch. "35 seconds left to live with those consequences."

Roy had stopped for a moment. He could barely intake air at all, confirming his dead friend's words. The need to apologize while he still had the time overpowered him. "Maes, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to take care of your family for you, that I had forgotten you."

Maes had allowed a small, grim smile. "My girls are strong. They are taking care of themselves just fine." A pause had passed. "And I didn't want you living your entire life mourning for me. Believe me, your ailment was the best thing to happen to you."

Roy had sighed his final breath, somewhat relieved. "Maybe you're right." A sharp pain had stabbed through his heart, stopping its beats, and he was suffocated on the fluid that had pooled in his lungs.

Hughes grinned. "Hey, I usually am, aren't I?" Roy had been jerking just slightly, his body struggling against its impending death desperately, despite his personal acceptance of his end.

_Ed_.

With the last of his strength fading into oblivion, his hand reached out of its own accord and grabbed the wrist of the man beside him. But the wrist he had grabbed and the following astonished and seemingly far-away "Hey!" did not belong to his dead friend. Hughes had left him to his lonely death among a throng of strangers. Quickly his consciousness had slipped from him, and his grasp slackened from the unknown man's arm.

Moments later, he was dead.

Today was the fifth anniversary of Roy's death, and yet he could still remember up to that point so clearly. The rest of that day's events had been explained to him. The man whose arm Roy had latched onto had shouted "Hey!" from surprise, capturing the attention of those within close proximity. Several passengers had turned their heads in mild curiosity to glance at the man who had shouted. After Mustang's hand went limp, the man had shaken him, asking if he was alright. When he had gotten no response, he had leapt to his feet and cried, "I think this guy's dead! Somebody, help!" Another man had calmly hurried up the isle and to Roy's side, checking his pulse. He then had proceeded to shove the first man out of the way and performed a very complicated combination of alchemy and alkahestry, causing an alarmingly bright light that had several people screaming in fear and the train to shake.

Somehow, and Mustang still had no way of piecing this complex science together logically, the fluid had cleared from his lungs and his heart had begun to beat once again. Once he was stable, the healer had searched Roy's pockets until he found the train ticket. With slight surprise, the mysterious healer had read the ticket which had indicated that Roy was heading to the healer's hometown. He had noted the lack of luggage accompanying the dying Roy and took it upon himself to bring him, still unconscious, into his home once they had reached their destination. Mustang had awoken the following day in an unfamiliar bed with unfamiliar gray eyes hovering over his face.

And Roy Mustang has lived there ever since.


	2. Chapter 1

Roy lifted the axe with ease, sensing his muscles rippling along his back as he did so. Despite the chill bite of the late autumn air he was drenched in sweat, his shirt cast aside. He loved performing manual labor. It reminded him how good it felt to be well, to be whole and strong once again. With a small grunt he swung down hard, the splintering of wood crackling in his ears.

_Five years ago today... Has it really been that long?_

His mind relayed that day's events yet again as his body mechanically continued his work. He could barely remember what it had felt like to be the weak man that had died on the train bound for nowhere. He thought of Maes and pondered for the millionth time if he had actually been there that day. No one knew of it; they would probably laugh or blink stupidly at him if he told them. But even through his logical mind scolded him for such naiveté, his heart knew beyond doubt that his friend had been present. It gave him peace to have Hughes' forgiveness and blessing.

Edward flashed into his minds' eye, but he closed his thoughts to the man and continued swinging his axe. Mustang had a new home now, a new life, and there was no room for his past mistakes. He hadn't even bothered to contact Riza or anyone else from his old team.

Roy was truly happy here. It was a joy that he never before believed he was allowed to have. Dropping the axe, he sighed contentedly as he wiped sweat from his brow. The countryside was beautiful, rolling hills and trees as far as the eye could see. The faint tint of brown within the green pastures signaled the oncoming of winter but did nothing to ruin the beauty of the landscape.

Mustang bent forward to collect the chunks of firewood scattered along the ground, sweat dripping from his bared skin to water the dusty dirt beneath his feet. A gust of wind stole some of his body heat, but it was a welcomed theft. Legs strong under him, he proceeded to walk over to the diminished pile of chopped wood and deposit his load neatly atop.

Yes, he may not be able to recall exactly how it felt to be useless and weak, but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate his regained strength. Even after Dr. Gene Kendrick had saved him so long ago, Roy has refused to take his health for granted. Once he was finally rehabilitated, Roy had offered his services as an assistant to the doctor. In exchange he was given his own modest home and a decent wage. Mustang felt that was the least he could do after all the trouble Dr. Kendrick had gone through to save his previously miserable life. Not only had he saved Roy's life, he gave him a new and better one. It was a favor he could never hope to repay.

After he finished organizing the newly-cut wood, he tossed his shirt over his shoulder with one hand and with the other picked up the axe. Striding confidently, he went over to the tool shed and placed the axe on its hook. He didn't bother to lock the shed behind him before he left. Never had he come across a more peaceful town. The most exciting things that happened around there was the illnesses and injuries that crossed Dr. Kendrick's doorstep.

That was another reason why he loved his work. Assisting during a person's most trying times was gratifying in itself. Roy's steely nerve had helped calm patients on more than one occasion and was a compliment to the doctor's gentleness. Mustang's existence was a very humble one, not that he minded. It was almost like working in the military, his dreams of becoming Fuhrer, were a part of a life long-dead. They were not part of who he was at the present. Now all he wished for was to spend his days helping those around him and continuing his companionship with the kind Dr. Kendrick.

"Hello, Mr. Mustang!" a young girl piped from the doctor's doorway as he approached.

"Hello there, Tiffany. How's your mother doing?" He asked kindly, pulling on his shirt.

Tiffany beamed a bright, innocent smile. "Feeling much better now that Dr. Kendrick's helping her."

Mustang smiled smiled down at the little one and knocked on the doorframe.

A reverberating voice responded to his knock. "You may come in. We're just finishing in here."

Roy entered to see Dr. Kendrick passing a small bottle to a plain woman, quietly giving her instructions on dosage and symptoms to expect from the medication. She gave a nod and small smile in Roy's direction as she listened to the information. They both stood and turned to the door that Mustang had just used.

"Thank you so much, doctor. You're always such a help to me and my family. I'm grateful to you." She turned to Roy. "And you as well, Mr. Mustang. What you did for my husband last year will never be forgotten."

Roy just smiled politely and stepped out of the doorframe. "Such words are unnecessary, Mrs. Jones. It was my pleasure. I hope you will be feeling better soon."

"With Dr. Kendrick's help, I'm sure I'll be well in no time. Come, Tiffany. We need to get home before supper." She nodded a goodbye as her child grabbed her by the hand. Their pleasant chatter slowly faded as they walked away.

"What was wrong with her?" Roy questioned.

Kendrick was already moving about, gathering a thermometer, towel, and tongue depressor and heading to the sink. "Just a cough and sore throat. Nothing serious." He quickly worked to disinfect the items.

Roy sat in the chair that Kendrick had been occupying moments before, the heat from the seat nudging its way through his pants and making his manhood throb. Kendrick's back was turned to him, broad beneath the cotton. Every move he made caused his muscles to dance gracefully under the material, and Roy couldn't tear his eyes away.

Dr. Kendrick was an incredibly handsome man in his early forties. Grey strands flirted discreetly with his brown hair, complementing the metallic color of his eyes. And in spite of his age and occupation, he was very physically fit. His skin was pale but still darker than Mustang's, and the laugh lines in his face showed only openness and charisma.

Kendrick broke the casual silence, startling him. "Have you finished your errands for the day?"

He blinked and forced himself to look at the table, the wall, anything but the doctor. "Yes, I hope you haven't needed me for anything. I wanted to get the firewood ready before winter set in. We'll probably have a lot of patients again soon."

Kendrick glanced over his shoulder, smiling. "Of course. It's already started, as you can see. It's a little early for the common cold to rise, but it is just the same. I suspect by next week we'll have a good portion of the town requesting to see us. Thank you for accomplishing the small tasks early."

"That's what I'm here for. All I want is to make life a little easier for everyone in this town."

"Is that because your life was so difficult before?" Kendrick turned to look at Roy, having just completed the care for his supplies.

Roy wasn't entirely shocked by the straight-forwardness of the question. Over the years he and Kendrick had had many conversations of a deep nature. Some of those conversations were about his past, some weren't. Mustang had come to know that Kendrick was a direct but patient man. He hadn't told the doctor many things about his life before the train, and to his credit Kendrick never asked many questions. Roy had proved very vague when confronted, so the man had never pushed it.

"I want the life you gave me to be worthwhile. Before you came along, I was lost. I had nothing left. You gave me another chance, one that many people more deserving than myself never receive."

The taller man paused, resting his hands on the countertop behind him as he gave Roy a steady gaze. The sadness in his eyes had Mustang locked in place. He could barely breathe from the intensity.

"Five years ago I found you dead on the train. You had been plagued by heart disease, but I sense that something else caused you to cease your fight for survival. I saw the loss of hope in your eyes."

Repulsion forced Roy to look away from the doctor's grey stare as his mind flooded with past images and emotions that he fought to stamp down. "That is over now. I rarely think of the past."

Kendrick could see that as far as Roy was concerned the conversation was over. "I only wish for your happiness."

Roy grinned, standing from his chair and heading for the door. "Believe me, Gene, I _am_ happy." With that he strode out of the doorway, leaving a quietly smiling Dr. Kendrick behind.


	3. Chapter 2

Within the next few weeks the seasons made an uncharacteristically sudden switch. Snow covered the ground, blanketing the loping hills and threatening to freeze the townspeople's livestock. Winter had never come as swiftly or unforgiving as it did that year.

Every winter since Roy had become his assistant Dr. Kendrick performed preliminary rounds, checking for early signs of disease before it could develop into more severe illnesses. This also diminished the likelihood of an outbreak in the town. It was difficult work. While the town of Rayton was not altogether large, the distance between houses did not make the work easier.

Roy trudged through the dunes of snow, pulling a cart laden with supplies as he followed the doctor along the street. Gene's grey coat threatened to blend in with the white falling from the sky, which made Roy's job of following the doctor much more of a challenge. He was starting to feel rundown, fatigue gripping at him while they steadily moved onward. Soon he too would need treatment, but he couldn't possibly ask his friend to do so after all of the exhausting work Kendrick had done to look after everyone else.

Finally they reached the last home for the day. Kendrick's hand appeared for a brief moment to knock upon the door before being stuffed back into its pocket.

A man answered the door, tired relief crossing his face. "Dr. Kendrick, please come on in."

Kendrick and Mustang shrugged through the doorframe of the house, the door shutting out the snow behind them.

"Doctor, Mr. Mustang, thanks so much for coming. Our little girl is sick with something awful." A woman stepped forward, wringing her hands. "We were going to come to you, but we heard you were doing your rounds, and we didn't want to bring our girl out into the weather."

"Let me take a look at her," he replied. His footsteps matched the urgency of his tone as he followed the woman to the back of the house. Roy followed close behind with his medical bag in hand.

In the back room a girl of six or seven lay in a bed, wheezing unsteadily. Gene immediately knelt next to the child. Roy took his place beside him, setting down the medical bag and removing the coat from Gene's shoulders. Dr. Kendrick took the girl's wrist in his gentle hand, pressing his fingertips lightly to check her pulse.

"We think she's got pneumonia, sir," her father said.

After a few more moments of his examination, Kendrick sighed. "Yes, I do believe you are correct. Bacterial pneumonia, judging from her symptoms. Did she become ill very rapidly?"

"Yes, and the snow has us all but trapped in here."

"I see," he said, returning his gaze to the sickly child. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to treat her without your presence."

"What? Why?" the man exclaimed.

"My treatment is of a delicate nature. In order to guarantee success, I need as few people present as possible. Mr. Mustang will remain to assist me, but I do regret to inform you that if you refuse I will be unable to treat her."

The man clenched and unclenched his jaw, inwardly debating what the doctor asked of him. His wife stood in the doorway, silently pleading him with her eyes. Eventually he relaxed, only nodding his approval and then following his wife out of the room. Roy rose to his feet and shut the door.

Now that they were alone, Gene addressed him by his first name. "Roy, you know what to do."

Mustang nodded in reply even though the doctor's back was still turned to him. He began moving around the sparse furniture, trying to force as much open space into the room as possible. Once this was done he reached into the bag, pulling out two varying pieces of white linen. These he handed to the doctor. Taking the child into his arms, Roy lifted her off the bed so that Gene could unfold and place the first linen over the mattress. Roy only caught a glimpse of the transmutation circle drawn onto the cloth before he averted his gaze. For a few moments he heard Kendrick murmuring to himself as he inked more markings onto the smaller cloth.

Kendrick's voice rumbled quietly at Mustang's side. "Place her atop the circle, please."

Roy obeyed, leaning over to settle the child onto the bed without looking at the black ink staining the linen. Without a word he then turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door behind him. With his back to the door, he held a hand to stop the couple from approaching.

"He is performing the treatment now. We can't disturb him until it's done."

"It ain't exactly right leaving her in there alone with a man. She's just a child," her father growled.

"You're right, but I can assure you that she will be fine."

The mother's face went from worry to shock as she noticed blue light flashing from under the door. "What's going on there?!"

"It is medical alchemy. Please don't be alarmed. He's nearly finished."

The man became clearly angry. "Like hell! That ain't normal!" He lunged forward, but Mustang simply kept him at bay with an extended arm.

"You let me in there right now! That's my little girl in there!"

Just then the door opened from behind Roy, revealing the doctor. "The treatment is completed. Your girl is cured."

"May we see her?" the woman asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course. Please allow for Mr. Mustang to gather my things, and then we will be on our way." With that, Gene stepped to the side to allow Roy to enter the room. After stuffing the linens into the bag he arose, signaling to Gene that he was ready to depart.

"Are you certain that neither you nor your wife have shown any signs of illness?" Kendrick asked.

"No, not us. We've been fit as a fiddle. Our poor Julia in there was really not doing so good." The man noticed that Roy had appeared again from the bedroom. "Excuse me." He pushed past Mustang into the room. "Marge, come here! She really is doing better!"

Light brightened the woman's eyes and she hurried away, promising to return in a moment. Gene crossed to the door, exited, and came back with a vial of cough syrup. He set it on the table and left with Roy following suit, both donning their coats and fastening them against the cold.

The journey home was nearly unbearable for either of them. Kendrick's step was noticeably less hearty, having done a full day of examining and treating patients. And Roy was not doing so well himself. Snow continued to fall, only adding to the difficulty and exhaustion.

Shortly after starting their walk back to the doctor's house, Roy felt a pang in his chest. He gasped in pain loud enough for Gene to hear it over the wind. The older man turned to face him, back against the onslaught of the blizzard. He simply offered a grim smile of understanding, stepped forward, and grabbed hold of the cart's handle. Together they tugged and pulled it another three miles until the vague outline of Kendrick's house stood out in the whiteness.

Roy let out an inaudible sigh when they had at last pulled the cart into the shed in the back. In silence they both headed for the house, eager to find comfort from the storm and from the days' work. The moment they entered the main room Mustang withdrew a lighter from his pocket and flicked it toward the fireplace. His flame alchemy lit up the transmutation circle on the side of the lighter and the wood in the hearth burst into flames.

"I would like to thank you for accompanying me today," Dr. Kendrick stated, slowly sinking into a chair.

"I _am_ your assistant. Think nothing of it." Mustang swallowed, becoming aroused at seeing Kendrick in a vulnerable state. Roy had always had a thing for stubble, and Gene had opted to go unshaven for the sake of saving time. They were alone now with no patients to distract him, and Roy was unable to ignore his attraction like he could when he was in a professional environment.

They remained in silence for a time, each staring tiredly at the fire. The sun was setting, the clouds obscuring the sunset into a graying darkness. The only light came from the fireplace, casting a flickering orange glow about the room, softening the corners with its shadow.

Gene broke the silence. "Come. Allow me to treat you."

Roy only shook his head, still staring into the fire. The glow reflected darkly in his black eyes. "You need to rest, Gene, or you won't be able to help people when it really matters."

"Are you saying your ailment doesn't matter?"

Roy turned his head, merely giving him a look.

"I see. You need your periodic treatments. You know this already. How can you hope to assist me when you yourself are not well?"

"The same goes for you, doctor." A pause passed between them. Mustang finally sighed again, knowing he'd lost the argument.

Rising to his feet, he disappeared momentarily to another room of the house, coming back with two sheets of white linen in his hands. He unfurled the larger of the two cloths, laying it face-up on the floor. On this sheet was a replica of the transmutation circle from earlier that day. Slowly he undid the buttons of his shirt, the heavy weight in his chest seeming to grow with each passing moment. Gene purely watched, the fire and possibly something else glinting in his steely gray eye. Soon the cotton shirt was slid down Mustang's sculpted arms and tossed onto the back of a chair. He bent over, retrieving the second inked sheet from the floor. Roy lay down on the circle, placing the smaller circle over his heart on his bared chest.

Once Roy had finished the preparations, Kendrick stood from his chair and towered over the younger man. Kneeling down, he placed his graceful hands upon the circle on Mustang's chest. Roy closed his eyes as the alchemic light flooded the room, feeling the familiar warmth wrap around his heart in a soothing cocoon.

Immediately he felt stronger, more like himself again. His heart beat happily in his chest. The light had faded, and he opened his eyes and grinned up at the man hovering over him. Roy had been about to speak his thanks, but the gratitude died on his tongue when he saw Gene's expression.

Gene's face held a softness that Roy had never seen directed towards him before. And he realized that his friend's hands were still pressing lightly on his chest. Despite being renewed, Mustang's heart skipped. Kendrick's fingers finally moved, trailing up his chest to his collarbone and neck. He then touched Mustang's face with a tenderness only a doctor could possess, passing his fingertips along his cheekbone.

Gene then whispered, "You truly are beautiful." Mutely he removed his hands, climbed to his feet, and left the room, leaving a stunned Roy Mustang in his wake.

**A/N:** **Hi, everyone, and thanks for waiting so long between chapters! I'm actually taking more time and putting more care into this story than the last one. I hope it shows! It's actually my birthday today, so I wanted to celebrate with a new chapter and a touch of romance! Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 3

"_You truly are beautiful."_

_Why? Why did he say that?_

Roy could still sense the tender hands upon his face, the trail Kendrick's fingers had left along his chest and throat whispering to his arousal. The look in Kendrick's eyes had alluded to attraction, but in the next moment he had disappeared into the darkness of the house, coldly leaving him behind.

_Should I follow him?_

Mustang was at a loss. Maybe he shouldn't. The doctor was of course tired. It was possible that retiring was Gene's way of telling him that he was dismissed for the night. But a feeling in his gut told him that something may be wrong. Gene had already been showing signs of exhaustion before he treated his assistant; he may have pushed himself too hard.

Worry and instinct drew him to his feet, leading him down the darkened hallway. The sun had set, the last wisps of light catching on the overbearingly gray clouds hung low in the sky. His feet swished lightly along the hardwood floor as he cautiously moved forward, away from the warmth and light of the fireplace.

The familiarity of moving about in the dark to an unknown end was eerie to him. Old military impulse arose to grasp at his chest, clinging wickedly at his insides. Roy stopped and shook his head to rid himself of the nasty images from his years in uniform. Mustang wasn't on a war mission. He was in the home of a friend.

Regardless, by the time he reached the doorframe his nerves were on edge. A sickening impression settled into his stomach. It was too quiet. Fuzzy yellow light peeked out from under the closed door, but there were no sounds of footsteps, rustling sheets, nothing.

Mustang knocked on the door, the rap of his knuckles on wood sounding much louder and harsher than intended.

"Doctor?"

Silence.

"Gene?" Roy's mouth ran dry. Something was definitely wrong. Quickly his hand lurched forward to twist the doorknob. Yanking it backwards, he found himself face-to-face with with an image that made his blood run cold.

Dr. Kendrick was kneeling on the floor, his face smashed unconsciously into the mattress and his arms dangling at his sides.

"Gene!" Roy exclaimed, throwing himself into the bedroom. Within four steps he was at his side, hands pulling at the unconscious man's shoulders to lift him away from the bed.

"Don't die! That's an order, dammit!"

Kendrick's body crumpled easily against Mustang's chest. Immediately Roy felt about the man's throat for a pulse, but before he could find one he felt the body against him stir.

"To whom exactly are you giving out orders?" Gene asked weakly, his gray eyes finally revealing themselves from behind their lids.

"What?" Roy asked, the joy roaring through his ribcage becoming stifled by confusion.

"You ordered for someone to not die. Nobody is dying today." Gene laughed quiety.

"Did I?" Roy didn't wait for an answer. That was not a thing that he wanted to talk about at the moment. "What were you doing on the floor? Did you fall asleep?"

Gene pushed away from him lightly, sitting on the floor and leaning his back against the bed. He looked at Roy tiredly. "I suppose I fell asleep while I was praying."

"Praying? In five years I never thought you to be the praying kind."

"Only when I am in great need do I pray."

Roy sighed. "You know you can always use my support when you need it."

Gene gave him a heavily mysterious look. "Not this time, I'm afraid."

Shock froze him in place for a moment. That was something he never thought he would hear the doctor say.

_What is my worth if he can't confide in me?_

"Allow me to help you into bed, Doctor. You're obviously weakened from all the work you did today."

"Yes, thank you."

Without another word Roy helped the doctor out of his shirt, pulled the bed coverings down, and aided Gene as he lowered himself between the sheets. Roy couldn't bring himself to look at him, simply flicking the light switch and heading down the hall. Before leaving he pulled out the lighter from his pocket, flicking it to extinguish the flames in the hearth.

All night and into the morning Dr. Kendrick's softly spoken words plagued Roy's mind. Once again, he had been presumptuous to think that his presence would be of any benefit to the person he desired. Flashes of Edward mingled with those of the doctor, causing him to toss and turn throughout the night.

By dawn Mustang hadn't slept a moment. He sat up in bed, rubbing his tired face. Finally he lowered his feet to the floor, hardly noticing the cold wood against the pads of his feet. Standing, he walked over the window and opened the shades, searching for the doctor's house in the snow. Even though Roy's home dwelled just behind and to the side of Gene's the snow was so high that it was almost impossible to make out shapes, no matter how close or familiar they were.

However, he did find it, and seeing it sent a shiver down his bared back.

_Maybe it's time to move on._

He hated himself for always wanting to run. The flight instinct was not one he usually possessed when he was in the military. Back then he faced his obstacles head-on.

_No. I ran from Ed. I won't run from Gene, too._

But he honestly couldn't see himself as being a help to Kendrick with the way things were as of now.

_I'll let him decide. _

Slowly, as if preparing for death row, Roy donned his heavy clothes to combat against the cold of the short distance between their houses. Wandering into the adjoining room, he found his boots near the door and moved to pull them on.

Roy's house was quite small. It consisted of a main room which held the kitchen and living rooms, a bathroom, and his bedroom. It was meant to be a servant's quarters, but when Kendrick bought the property he had used the extra home for guests or direly sick patients from out of town. There was a time about a decade ago when an epidemic threatened the town, and at that time it was turned into a miniature hospital.

Roy Mustang was aware that there were things that he did not know about Dr. Kendrick. His alchemy was at the top of that list. Once he was rehabilitated he had tried asking Gene about his alchemy and how it worked but was refused an answer. He simply had stated that it was a private matter, which was a concept that Roy as an alchemist could understand. Soon after, he became his assistant under the stipulation that Roy never attempt to analyze or observe Kendrick's medical alchemy. He respected the doctor to such a degree that he agreed to the terms whole-heartedly.

Even with all of the mystery, he couldn't bring himself to doubt his friend in the slightest. After all that Roy had seen the man do, there was no way to feel ill will towards him. He really didn't care that much about Dr. Kendrick's practices or quirks. All he wanted was to stay by his side.

_He gave me my life. All I can do is offer it back to him._

Feeling slightly more determined, Mustang opened the door, forcing it through the mound of snow threatening to consume his house. The usually few moments that it took to travel between houses was elongated by the snow drifts. After struggling through the knee-deep snow he finally reached the front door.

"Dr. Kendrick?" he called, closing the door behind him.

A reply floated from down the hall. "Just a moment, please."

Bending down to remove his boots, Roy deliberated on how he was going to say what he needed to say.

_Is it silly for me to even be upset about what he said?_

In five years he had never been denied confidence by the doctor.

_No._

Gene emerged, clad in a heavy button-down shirt, brown slacks, and house slippers.

"You ought to light a fire in here." Roy muttered, once again using his lighter to set a fire ablaze.

"Ah, but that is your job," Gene chuckled.

Roy couldn't help but smile for a moment. But all-too-soon his grin melted away.

"What's wrong, Roy?"

All of the words Roy had meant to say fled his mind. He stood there, mouth opened but no words formed. Instead he closed it, shaking his head.

"Is it what I said last night?" Gene prompted.

Mustang stared right at him. "Yes. In five years you have never rejected my confidence."

"That is because before now I have not had to confront a situation in which you could not assist me."

"And what situation is that? I have lived through many situations that seemed futile at the time. Please don't underestimate my abilities."

Gene laughed again, louder this time. "Oh, I don't believe it is necessarily a matter of life and death, Mr. Mustang!"

Roy was puzzled. "Then what is it?"

"Why does it trouble you?"

Roy's eyes darkened. "Because if I cannot be of assistance to you then I believe it is best to be on my way. Don't you agree?"

Kendrick's mouth flattened to a thin line. He seemed to be thinking to himself, pondering the callous idea. "You do realize that without my treatments you will die?"

Roy showed no outward reaction. "Yes."

After a long pause, the doctor sighed. "Very well then."

Gene stepped closer, reaching out to him. "Come."

Instantly Roy obliged, approaching Kendrick until they were inches apart.

"My attraction towards you has grown to a point that I doubt I can contain it much longer, Roy. As such I feel that our professional relationship is now jeopardized. If that is jeopardized, then you simply are my patient, and as my patient my feelings for you are entirely inappropriate."

As he spoke his hands lifted from his sides, floating a hair's width from Roy's body, starting at his chin and making their way down to Mustang's strong chest as it rose and fell. Once he had completed his statement, however, his hands again dropped to his sides in defeat.

Jaw locked, Roy waited tensely for Gene to finish speaking. Every muscle in his body ached for Gene's touch, so much so that he thought he couldn't move.

Gene read Mustang's lack of response as a rejection, his face sagging slightly in quiet acceptance as he was about to turn away.

"Is that all?"

Gene turned a full gaze upon him again as Roy laughed loudly and happily. Uncertainty evolved into happiness on Kendrick's face when Roy pulled him to his chest and kissed him.

In five years Roy had not experienced something as magical as kissing. Gene's lips were soft against his, the moisture hinted at from them sending strikes of pleasure down his spine and straight to his groin. Groaning, he wrapped his arms around Gene's waist and squeezed, pressing their erections together. Fingers wound into his jet-black hair, tangling it satisfyingly and massaging his scalp.

Eventually they pulled apart, lips swollen and eyes narrowed with want. Gene laughed again.

"It seems I underestimated your abilities after all."

Roy just smiled widely. After a moment of them looking at each other Mustang realized that his friend appeared ill.

"Are you still weak from yesterday?"

Dr. Kendrick lowered his gaze. "I despise it, but yes. I need rest."

"I'm going to go into town and see if any of the shops are open. I'll bring back breakfast, alright? Please get into bed while I'm gone."

"Yes, doctor," Gene teased exhaustedly. He kissed him once more, and then turned to shuffle down the hall.

"I'll be back soon!"

Despite the frozen surroundings, Roy felt quite warm and content. Trudging through the snow didn't even faze him. Luckily the town's bakery was open, the lights shining brilliantly across the snow-covered ground. With a smile still plastered on his face, he strode into the little shop.

"Mr. Billsby, I'd like a-" But his sentence died, stunned by what he found.

From one of the little tables the never-forgotten form of Edward Elric stared back at him.

**Author's Note:** Hi everybody! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I hope that you've enjoyed the latest installation. And yes! Edward Elric is back in town! Also, side note: In case you were wondering what Gene Kendrick looks like, I realized today that I actually fashioned him a bit after one of my favorite actors, Richard Gere. He doesn't look exactly like him by any means, but I hope that little tidbit helps you visualize him better. Thanks for sticking it out with me!


End file.
